Here Comes TheWhat?
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: Andy is panicking because he think Mai might be pregnant. Mai looks to King for planning wedding/babyshower/motherhood, etc. Will Andy accept this responsibility? Will Mai's friends support her? Join us as we find out. All inside. warning: swearing


Terry Bogard and his friend, Joe Higashi was at South Town's burger joint, just enjoying themselves. "Terry, this burger is fucking good!" Joe exclaimed. Terry was chewing through his burger, and gave a thumbs up. They were laughing it up. Suddenly, Andy Bogard bust through the front doors of the place. He spotted his brother and Joe and yelled for them. "Terry! Joe! Come quick!! We must talk!!" Joe looked up and was about to shout something...well, offensive. Before Joe could open his mouth, he noticed how pale and sweaty Andy was. "Dude, Terry...Terry...um, I think something's up with your bro," Joe was trying to say. Terry whipped around and saw Andy with a worried expression on his face. They both ran out to see what was up. "Andy...what's wrong?" Terry wondered. Andy sighed and tried gathering up his might. "Mai's pregnant." Terry and Joe's jaws dropped. Terry was suddenly furious. "Why the hell didn't you use protection??" Joe with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, the first time you BANG her, you knock her up!" Andy continued to sweat, then was angry. "Fuck you guys! Help me out here! What do I do?" Terry put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell us exactly what happened." Joe also chimed in, "Yeah, every detail. Did she like it? Eh?" He nudged Andy, who hit him. "Fine. Here's the story..."

"Andyyyyy!" Mai cried. "Come here!!" Andy hopped out of bed where he and Mai just made fresh whoopee. He could still smell his girlfriend's scent on him. "What..." Mai turned towards him, only wearing a t-shirt. "I'm fucking pregnant...I...don't know how this shit happened..." Andy stared, shocked. "W-what?" Mai was getting angry. "ANDY. Are all you going to do is stare?" Andy tried to calm Mai down. He put his hands on her shoulders, which she was too angry to allow him at first. "Are you sure?" he asked. Mai picked up a plastic object and shoved it in his face. "I'm damn sure, Andy..." Andy, a bit grossed out, then settled down. "Let me see. You sure?" The question wasn't helping it any. "I fucking peed on it. Of course I know!" Her face was getting extremely red. Andy knew this was:

a) she would attack him

b) she would burst into a huge crying fit

"Pee on it again," he suggested. "Maybe there isn't enough urine-" Mai burst into tears and ran out of her room. She ran by her roommates King and Kasumi, who were watching a movie. King and Kasumi looked at each other. "Finally, all that racket stopped," Kasumi spoke. King sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh god..." she noticed Mai was heading for the door...in just a t-shirt. King stood up to ensure her roommate wasn't going to embarass herself. "Venom strike!" King yelled as she spun in the air with her leg propelling a fireball, which hit Mai on the back. Mai fell down. This allowed King to get up and get to her in time. "Babe, you alright?" King was helping her up. Mai knew exactly why her roommate did this, as she had gotten these several times. King yelling her name never worked. Mai looked up at King with streams of tears rolling off her face. "Great, maybe I lost the baby..." King's face went red. "You WHAT?" King couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she and Kasumi could hear the bed from downstairs, but Kasumi reminded her friend that she could hear the bed when Ryo came over as well. "MAI. Did you you wear a condom??" Mai looked at King like she was stupid. "Yes..." she seethed. "but I peed on the test and it came up positive." Kasumi groaned. She was glad she didn't move in when Mai offered. "It's only 635 a month," she had said at the time. "For how big it is and what we have here, you can't beat that." Kasumi could not stand drama between her friends. King and Mai also reminded her that her hatred towards the Sakazaki siblings counts as drama. They got into an argument and Kasumi didn't speak to them for several weeks.

"Let me see that pregnancy test...and where's Andy??" King was wondering. King headed upstairs where Mai headed to the couch. She flopped down. Then she noticed Kasumi was gesturing something to her. Then after she got the hint, she repositioned herself on the couch. "Kasumi," Mai started," do you hate me for what I've done?" Kasumi started laughing. "No...I don't hate you. You just did something stupid." Mai went to slap her, but she knew by now that Kasumi counters moves like no other. Only Mrs. Todoh slaps her and gets away with it. Mai put her hand down. Kasumi smiled. "Ha." Mai displayed a neutral expression, then went to ask her something. " Soooo...Todoh, have you...um...you know..." Kasumi stared. "Done what exactly...?" Mai gestured her finger going through her other hand, which was forming a ring shape. "You know..." Kasumi blushed. "Um...I'm not...answering that..." Mai stared, and giggld a little. "C'mon, tell me!!" Kasumi was still blushing, but tried keeping it cool. "Um, actually, er, no!! No!!" Mai laughed. "You've at least, you know..." she whispered in her ear. Kasumi was etremely embarassed. "Seriously, that's NONE of your business!!" Mai was smug now. "You're denying it, so you probably do. I do. There's nothing wrong with it. It's natural." Kasumi nodded. " I know, but it's not something I like discussing." Then Kasumi changed the subject. "Hey, so what are you and your man going to do about this baby?" Mai looked at her with gleaming eyes. "I honestly don't know. I honestly don't." She was about to cry again. "Mai, I love you." Mai smiled back. "Love you, too. You, King, and Yuri are my best friends." Then Mai lightened up. "Wait...this means...I'M GETTING MARRIED!! Andyyyy!!" Kasumi then frowned. "Dear lord..."

Andy was very ashamed. "King," he sighed. "I was sure I did it all right, and I screwed this up. The best night we've ever had turned into a disaster." King patted him on the back. Mai burst into the room, with all smiles. "Andy!! This means you have to marry me!!" she sing sang. Andy blushed. "Mai...um, could we deal with the kid first?" Then she looked at King. "King!! Let's start planning stuff out." King glared. "Wait just a SECOND!" Mai pouted. "Stop it, Mai. Please. I'm serious." Mai sat on the bed next to Andy. "I'm sorry." Andy nodded, and gave her a hug.

Mai ran to the phone and started dialing many people's numbers, starting with, of course, Yuri.

"Hello...?" a sleepy Yuri answered. When she realized it was Mai, she got fussy. "It's like 3:30 in the goddamn morning..." Then she looked at the clock again. "Yeah..."

"Yuri, please, I want to tell you some news."

Yuri sat up. Was it gossip? What was it?

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Yuri?"

"Just give me, like a moment..." Yuri could be heard running down the hall. Mai stayed on he line, and she could hear Yuri talking to someone, and then heard a "you must be shittin' me". She told her brother.

"Yuuuuri..."

Yuri got back on the line. "I'm pretty, like shocked." Then there was Ryo laughing in the background. Mai was grumbling. "Tell Ryo to go fuck himself." Yuri relayed the message. "Yuri paused and yawned. " I like, have to go. I'll be over tomorrow." Mai said okay, and said their goodnights.

The next day, Mai called priestess Chizuru.

"Kagura?"

Chizuru answered while she was cooking food. "Shiranui! How has things been?"

Mai smiled. "Good. I'm pregnant."

Chizuru stepped away from her stove. "You're what?" she inquired as she had never heard of the term before.

"Do you do weddings?" Mai chirped.

Chizuru's eyes got big. "Whoa, whoa WHOA!!" She took a deep breath. "Andy's the father, right?"

Mai replied with a yes. "We don't know what happened. I peed-" Chizuru cut her off. "TMI. TMI." Mai sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I-I...I don't know what to do! Andy's GOT to marry me now."

Chizuru was thinking to herself. As much as she wanted to help a friend in need, she wanted to sort of...avoid this one. "I was a priestess in watch over Orochi's seal. I suppose I can do something for you." She could hear Mai's glee. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you BIG time. I really do appreciate this, Chizuru." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Mai took out a small notebook. She crossed out "find a priest". Next, was to talk to King about settingup a shindig at the Illusion, where they both work.

"Are you fucking nuts??" King almost screamed. "Listen, I'm saying this as a friend, but you're thinking TOO fast at one time. Shoot the baby out from between your legs first, THEN worry about the fucking ring." Mai was listening, but wasn't agreeing. "I have the money." King knew that Mai wasn't getting it. "Everything is going waaaaay too fast." she said, gesturing her to stop. King was getting frustrated, so Mai decided to back off. "I'm going to my room." She went upstairs. King went to the kitchen, took a huge breath. She got a bottle of wine out the kitchen, and poured herself a glass. "Ugh...what the hell amI going todo with my roommate?" she wondered. "We do make tons of money, but that's beside the point..."

"You need a wedding singer? I'm in!!" Athena was ecstatic. Mai Shiranui had enlisted Athena to be her wedding singer. "Mai, thank you. This means a lot to me." Mai hugged her. "I want all my friends to be there. It's about damn time me and Andy get married."

Heidern walked into the meeting room where Clark, Ralf, and Leona were awaiting for their next mission. The three saluted him as he walked in. Heidern smiled. "You guys got a new mission." Ralf was pumped. "Hell yeah! Last mission was a blast!" Clark began to chuckle. Leona simply stared. She knew that Ralf unintentionally made a joke, but she couldn't feel herself laughing. "We're ready sir! Brief us," Ralf grinned. Clark adjusted his sunglasses. Heidern handed them papers. "Your mission: Help Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogard set up their wedding." Leona was pissed. Extremely pissed off. "Commander, this is NOT a mission." Clark's mouth just dropped, while Ralf stared in confusion, but even more at the fact that Leona was being pretty vocal about the situation. "I'm not doing this," she declined. "Even if it's an order. I'm...not going to set up a birthday party." Heidern took the paper and flipped to page three and showed it to Leona, who was still a bit hesitant. "She could really use our help. Besides, you all will be paid quite nicely." Clark and Ralf flipped to the page, and Clark wolf whistled. "Pretty good offer, I'd say." Ralf agreed. "Damn...just tell us what to do and you bet this mission will go smooth!" Leona sighed. "Fine."

"Mai..." King knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" Yuri and Kasumi were with King as well. Mai opened the door. Her hair was messed up, and she was wearing just a t-shirt. She then noticed her two other friends were at the door, welcomed them all in her room. They all sat around on Mai's humongous bed. "Yuri, Kasumi, when did you get here?" Yuri wasn't really too talkative as she usually is. "Like, not too long ago. Listen...um, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself." Kasmi nodded. "But to show you we support you, we camee over to send some time with you tonight and to wish you and Andy the best."

"Hey!" Iori shouted at Andy. "If you need an abortion, call me." He was laughing pretty hard as Kyo stared at him. "I fucking hate you," Kyo declared. Iori looked at Kyo with burning eyes. "Well, I want you dead. I have death on my resume."


End file.
